guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Nasrat Khan
| place_of_birth = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 1009 | group = | alias = Nusrat Khan | charge = | penalty = | status = Cleared for release and repatriated after more than three years of detention | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Hajji Nasrat Khan is an elderly citizen of Afghanistan best known for the more than three years he spent in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. The United States Department of Defense believed that he was an enemy combatant and assigned him the Internment Serial Number 1009. Khan has been crippled since 1986. In April 2006 Khan was 80 years old.My Guantanamo Diary: Face to Face With the War on Terrorism, Washington Post, April 29, 2006 He was the oldest prisoner remaining at Guantanamo by the time he was released (August, 2006 Three years on, Guantánamo detainee, 78, goes home, The Guardian, September 22, 2006). Combatant Status Review Tribunal Nasrat Khan was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in his tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hajji Nasrat Khan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 5 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: , the HIG was conducting surveillance and planning rocket attacks against US forces in the area. }} Transcript Khan chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat - or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Khan chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Hajji Nasrat Khan's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 257-265 The following primary factors favor continued detention or 1960's . Detainee claims he only served as an infantryman for approximately two years and only received small arms training. :c. Connections/Associations :#Detainee was a Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin commander. :#Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin (HIG) was one of the major mujahedin groups in the war against the Soviets. HIG has long established ties with Usama bin Laden. Gulbuddin Hikmatyar founded HIG. Hikmatyar ran several terrorist training camps in Afghanistan and was a pioneer in sending mercenary fightters to other Islamic fighting conflicts. Hikmatyar offered to shelter Usama bin Laden after he later fled Sudan in 1996. :#Detainee was a village leader in an area controlled by the Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin (HIG). :#Detainee claims he only met Gulbuddin Hikmatyar once. :#Reporting states Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin members were planning to kidnap United States Personnel on the Kabul to Jalalabad road between the Sorobi, Kabul province, Afghanistan and Jalalabad, Nangrahar province], Afghanistan to exchange for a captured Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin commander. :#Further reporting states Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin wanted to kidnap United States military personnel from Bagram Airfield. :#Detainee claims that Engineer Wasil was his son's commander. :#Reporting states Wasil is a known member of Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin. :#Reporting further states Wasil is not supportive of the United States, and believes the United States should not be in Afghanistan. :#Detainee's son is a commander of the Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin. :#Detainee's son admitted to having a weapons cache in his residence in the region of Sorobi. :#Reporting states the Detainee's son has links to al Qaida, Taliban and Hizb-I Islami Gulbuddin which led to his son's arrest. }} The following primary factor favor release or transfer Witness at other Tribunals Khan was interviewed, and provided a statement for Hamidullah's Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Hamidullah's'' Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 89-101 He confirmed that Hamidullah had only been a teenager when he had been in the HiG, and that he had been a deserter. Habeas Corpus Philadelphia lawyer Peter M. Ryan is representing Khan in his habeas corpus motion. Khan's age United Kingdom newspaper, The Guardian, republished an Associated Press article, devoted to Khan, which speculated about his age. Diverse Group of Detainees at Guantanamo, The Guardian, May 16, 2006 The article says the USA estimates Khan's age as 71. It says that Khan doesn't know his age for sure, but believes he is about 78. The article states that Khan requires a walker. Return to Afghanistan Khan was reported to have been one of five Afghans returned to Afghanistan on August 28, 2006.Guantánamo's eldest detainee goes home, Miami Herald, August 28, 200671-year-old Gitmo detainee released, Seattle Post-Intelligencer, August 28, 2006 Peter M. Ryan, one of Khan's lawyers, learned of his return by e-mail from the DoD, on the following weekend, and never did learn the reason for Khan's detention.Afghan detainee, 71, released by U.S., The Philadelphia Inquirer, August 28, 2006 Ryan initially expressed concerns whether Khan could expect the Afghan authorities to free him, upon his return, or whether they would put him in the Afghan prison system.Lawyer: Guantanamo's oldest detainee returned to Afghanistan,KPLC, but Khan did not ultimately face arrest upon his return to Afghanistan. Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the detainees. mirror See also * Hiztullah Yar Nasrat his son formerly detained at Guantanamo * Mohammed Sadiq another elderly prisoner held at Guantanamo * Haji Faiz Mohammed elderly prisoner held at Guantanamo References External links *America's prison for terrorists often held the wrong men McClatchy June 15, 2008 *Nusrat Khan McClatchy *Guantánamo: The Stories of Three Innocent Jordanians and an Afghan, Just Released Andy Worthington Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Possibly living people Category:1926 births Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Pashtun people